


A Silent Promise

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's perspective when she visits Lydia in the hospital during "Code Breaker."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Code Breaker" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt 11 'LJ Mood' (I chose the mood exanimate) for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Allison stepped off the hospital elevator and walked down the hallway to Lydia’s room.

Peering through the small window, Allison could see her best friend lying unconscious in the hospital bed. The usually lively redhead looked so lifeless.

Allison had the flash of an image of Lydia, drenched in blood, trashing about in her hospital bed in pain. When she blinked, the nightmare image disappeared, replaced with the reality of clean sheets and white walls.

Silently, she made a promise to Lydia. ‘I’m going to find the monster that did this’ she thought, ‘and then I’m going to kill him.’


End file.
